


an ode to seasonal depression

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Skin Safe Markers, drawing on people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: I'll draw you in sunrise, I'll draw you in dawnpaint til you're tired, paint til you're goneto sleep, in its sweetness, the colors I tastethere's something about you, there's no chance I'd waste
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Kanaya Maryam/Aradia Megido, Kanaya Maryam/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Kanaya Maryam/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	an ode to seasonal depression

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ALL LADIES MIX-N-MATCH FREE-FOR-ALL. 
> 
> pick any three (or more) and go ham! add rose or jade or roxy or jane to spice it up if you want! 
> 
> yeah ladies!!!

Kanaya found the markers, but you were the one who insisted on bringing them home, and both of you know it wasn't for you.

It's the time of year when Aradia gets a little more quiet, her mind weighed down in ways the two of you are just beginning to understand, and the little things you do for her when it rolls around (the sun lamps, the vitamin D gummies in her favorite flavors) seem to help her more than the big things do.

Hence the markers: You toss her the packs you scoured the store to find, all the different colors they had for sale, and watch her eyes light up.

This is how you end up shirtless, sprawled on your stomach, shifting to avoid an uncomfortable squish in your boobs as the two of them set to work.

"So what are you making?"

"You'll find out when we're done," Kanaya says. There had been a brief, pitched battle over the real estate of your skin (you'd settled your cheek on your folded arms, unwilling to give up comfort for artistic integrity, which left them with your back, shoulders, legs) that was won when Aradia staked her honor on the broad expanse of your back. Kanaya doesn't seem to mind all that much, pleased with the fire the fight lit under Aradia's skin, and has settled in to decorate the backs of your thighs.

"Relax," Aradia says, and you are tempted, lulled by the soft music someone set to play, by the soft _scratch-drag_ of body paint markers on your skin. "I promise you, we're making something good."

**Author's Note:**

> aradia's dealing with SAD, something Kanaya and Feferi are hella unused to and have no experience with—but they're learning, and figuring out what works best for her and can be done by them! I left the season she's most affected by ambiguous because I know winter's the Big One but people can get hecked to fuck by summer too


End file.
